Easy To Blame
by S88728
Summary: What do you do when America begins to think all of the problems in the past were all the mutant fault? A supposed 'bomb' that exploded in a school twenty-five years back left almost all of those students in the building severly ingered.


Rochester Minnesota, Century High School  
9:43am  
  
A large school stands next to a large field, a highway, and student parking lot peacefully. Everything is quiet and all of the students are inside the building. You see the buildings front entrance from a ways away. You can here the noise of cars driving pass the school on the highway. And at the entire once the glass from every window shatters and shoots out of the building with no boom only the sound of glass breaking. Soon after the sound of sirens fill the air. There is no movement from the school. Still there is no noise coming from it.  
  
~ TWENTY-FIVE YEARS LATER ~  
  
Children go running down the halls of the x-mansion. All are going ever direction and hurrying to their classes.  
  
"Did you see the news this morning?" Bobby muttered to Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, I never remembered hearing anything about that." Rogue whispered back to Bobby.  
  
"I wonder why they think it was because of a mutant now, instead of a bomb."  
  
"It's just this whole mutant 'problem'. I think they are just doing what ever they can to put us all behind bars. I think it's stupid." Rogue explained to Bobby as she slightly got louder and louder.  
  
"Marie! Robert!" Storm sternly said as she turned from the board she was writing math problems on.  
  
"Sorry." Both Rogue and Bobby said together towards Storm.  
  
"How about you two come up to the board and show the class how to work these problems out?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Bobby said as he turned red from being embarrassed as both of the two went up to the board and begin to work out the newly written problems.  
  
Professor Xavier sits with Scott in his office watching the news that he taped about the suppose  
  
"If they find out that was a mutant who did that we all are going to be put in a spot know of us are ready to get out of." The professor said as he adjusted his wheel chair to face Scott.  
  
"Do you think it's possible that the mutant is still in that town?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We better try Cerebro to make sure." Xavier said as he began to head for the large wooden door.  
  
"I'm guessing if we don't find the mutant that made that explosion either The Brother Hood will or the Military will." Scoot said as he began to follow Professor Xavier out of his office.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure we are the last ones to start looking for him."  
  
"How are we going to get all the way to Minnesota with out being spotted in the x-jet?"  
  
"Very carefully." A voice grunted from outside the door.  
  
"Ah, Logan. I'm sure you will be most helpful trying to get this mutant." Xavier said as he continued on his path towards the elevator, "Please, follow us."  
  
Logan push off of the wall he was leaning on and he began to follow. Scott, who was ahead of Logan, was obviously not thrilled about Logan join 'the party' as they went to Cerebro. Logan and Scott may not have been found of one another, but they knew how to act towards one another when students or just when Xavier was around.  
  
"Okay, I should only be in there for a few minutes. Please, play nice." Professor Xavier said with a smirch on his face.  
  
The professor rolled towards the door to Cerebro. A light blue beam of light appeared and shoots at his eye.  
  
"Welcome Professor." A voice of a lady came from the inside of Cerebro.  
  
Once Xavier reached the controls of Cerebro the door shot, leaving Logan and Scott outside. Xavier slipped the helmet and placed it on top of his head. Xavier closed his eyes and began to slightly concentrate. Suddenly the large round room made of metal began to float away as the room began to fill with thousands of little white lights. The Professor opened his eyes. He looked around and then the white dot vanished and red ones appeared. Thoughts of the school began to fill his mind. Dot by dot they vanished. Leaving only about twenty red dots. Each mutant came closer to Xavier as he began to look at their age. There were only young mutants. Perhaps the mutant had a regency gene. Slowly the lights narrowed down again. To six lights, all of these mutants had been a student at Century High School and was able to heal themselves. And a young man floated by and it was he. That was the mutant they were looking for.  
  
As the professor came rolling out of Cerebro he firmly said, "He is still in Rochester. Logan, gather up Storm and Jean. Scott, you prepare the jet." 


End file.
